1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a joint-sealing strip.
Joint-sealing strips for providing a seal against air drafts and driving rain are known, for example, from DE 19641415 C2 or DE 20009674 U1, and are used in construction technology to seal window and door frames with regard to a masonry wall, to seal skylights, to seal layers of roofing tiles, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Proceeding from this state of the art, the invention is based on the task of developing such joint-sealing strips further, in such a manner that they fulfill the demands made on them with regard to driving rain tightness, vapor diffusion openness, heat insulation, and air tightness even better. Furthermore, the invention is based on the task of developing such sealing strips further, in such a manner that these can be quickly and cost-advantageously installed.